


Overwatch Secure Channel

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, chatfic, crackish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Winston opens a channel for mission updates and such.It doesn't go well.Chatfic. All characters will eventually be added.





	Overwatch Secure Channel

[10:07 PM]

[Winston started Overwatch Secure Channel]

  
[Winston invited Athena to Overwatch Secure Channel]

Winston: Athena, could you invite all other operatives to this channel?

[Of course.]

[Athena invited Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree, Lena Oxton, Torbjörn Lindholm, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Angela Ziegler to Overwatch Secure Channel]

  
[Lena Oxton joined Overwatch Secure Channel]

  
[Lena Oxton set nickname to "Tracer"]

[Jesse McCree joined Overwatch Secure Channel]

Tracer: uwu whats this??

[Genji Shimada connected Overwatch Secure Channel]

[Genji Shimada set nickname to “Genji”]

[Jesse McCree set nickname to “McCree”]

Genji: Lena, never do that again

Tracer: lol ok

[Reinhardt Wilhelm joined Overwatch Secure Channel]

Reinhardt Wilhelm: hello my friends!! how do i change my name?

Tracer: hi reinhardt!!! top left!

Genji: So what is this?

Tracer: i have no clue..

McCree: me neither =| :/

Genji:

Tracer: … what is that?

Reinhardt: I believe it is his hat!

[Angela Ziegler joined Overwatch Secure Channel]

Tracer: mccree i hope im not the first to tell you that that makes you seem like a dork

[Genji changed channel name to “Mccree is a huge dork”]

Winston: Why did I give any of you admin privileges.

[Angela Ziegler changed nickname to “Mercy”]

[Torbjörn Lindholm joined Overwatch Secure Channel]

Torbjörn Lindholm: I hope I'm not the first to tell you that you are all dorks.

[Hello, operatives of Overwatch.]

Tracer: hello athena!!

[Winston has instructed me to inform you that this channel is for mission updates, assignments, and other things of the sort. It is not for idle chatter.]

Mercy: Yes, I can see this going about as well as it did last time.

[Torbjörn Lindholm changed nickname to “Torbjörn”]

[It is also for recruiting Overwatch operatives.]

Genji: I believe I know someone. Hana Song

Tracer: !!!

Tracer: how????

Genji: I moderate her streams at times

Mercy: Yes, she seems like a good candidate.

Genji: I could also invite my master

Reinhardt: is he the one who chilled you out?

Genji: I guess that could be said.

Winston: Might as well.

[Genji invited unknown alias]

[Genji invited Tekhartha Zenyatta]

[unknown alias joined Overwatch Secure Channel]

unknown alias: ?? what's this?

unknown alias: some kind of overwatch rp?

Genji: No, hana, it's the real deal.

unknown alias: woah really??

[unknown alias set nickname to “D.Va”]

D.Va: im a huge fan!!

Tracer: aww thanks luv!

[Tekhartha Zenyatta connected to Overwatch Secure Channel]

[Tekhartha Zenyatta set nickname to “Zenyatta”]

Zenyatta: Hello Genji. What is this?

Genji: This is where I used to work

Genji: Btw, Angela. Why didn't you tell me that I was a hotspot.

D.Va: yo wtf thats so convenient

Genji: so much money

Genji: wasted

Mercy: It did not seem relevant?

Tracer: woah that's cool!! hey winston-

Winston: No.

McCree: =| :? how did you cut her off-

Mercy: We can worry about this in the morning. If you guys do not go to sleep I will give you the most disgustingly nutritious breakfast tomorrow.

[Mercy, Reinhardt, Torbjörn went offline]

Tracer: you got it!!

[McCree, Winston, Tracer, D.Va went offline]

[Genji, Zenyatta went idle]

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any translations they will go here.
> 
> If I make any errors, please let me know!
> 
> Also! If you have anything you wish for me to write here, do not hesitate to ask. I run out of ideas sometimes, please supplement me.


End file.
